The Legendary Brave Leader, Akashi
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: Officially taken from Kurobasu Replace Novel 4 chapter 5 with same title. Dengan pengembangan cerita ala Yuna Seijuurou. Akashi Seijuurou vs Uncrowned Generals. Akankah Akashi menyanggupi tantangan yang diajukan Hayama? Tantangan macam apa yang diberikan Hayama?


_**The Legendary Brave Leader, Akashi**_

**(Officially taken from Kuroko no Basuke replace IV chapter 5, published August, 2nd in Japan)**

**Note : **Dengan sedikit pengembangan cerita ala Yuna Seijuurou

**Timeline : Rakuzan high school**

**©yunaseijuurou**

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE]** : Ide ini terpikir begitu saja setelah membaca spoiler chapter 5 dari novel Kuroko no Basuke replace 4 yang baru saja terbit tanggal 2 Agustus 2013 di Jepang. Novel Kuroko no Basuke replace 4 terdiri atas 5 chapter yang mana chapter terakhir merupakan cerita seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Judul fanfic ini menggunakan judul asli dari chapter tersebut. Alasan saya membuat fic ini adalah untuk berbagi informasi mengenai seorang Akashi Seijuurou kepada para reader dan sesama author yang juga fans kapten Rakuzan ini. Saya tidak akan terlalu banyak mengembangkan cerita supaya konten chapter asli novel tetap ada dan informasi tentang Akashi tetap terjaga validitasnya.

Saya belum mendapatkan link untuk membaca chapter aslinya, tapi bagi yang ingin membaca spoilernya, silakan ketik .com. ( Bukan alamat tumblr saya pastinya, atau mau berkunjung ke tumblr saya? /ehem ). Betapa indahnya berbagi ^^

**Happy reading^^**

.

.

.

_Akashi, kau benar-benar orang yang mengerikan..._

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Akashi Seijuurou? Pemuda yang baru saja memasuki SMU Rakuzan tersebut begitu luar biasa di tahun pertamanya bersekolah. Bukan hanya berhasil menjadi kapten tim basket Rakuzan yang notabene merupakan tim basket tangguh dan melegenda, ia juga menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS SMU Rakuzan. Seantero Rakuzan, ah tidak, sepertinya tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Akashi Seijuurou.

Karena ia bersekolah di Rakuzan, maka ia harus tinggal di Kyoto. Berbeda dengan SMP nya dulu yang berada di Tokyo dan ia bisa tinggal bersama orang tuanya, kali ini ia harus tinggal sendiri. Tapi hal ini tentu bukan masalah bagi Akashi. Ayahnya memberikan fasilitas yang bisa dibilang 'wah' untuk anak seusianya. Akashi memiliki rumah yang cukup besar di Kyoto. Putra tunggal keluarga Akashi dan pewaris trah Akashi ini juga memiliki hobi berkuda di samping kegemarannya bermain basket. Ia juga memiliki kuda kesayangan yang berwarna putih. Yah, tinggal di Kyoto sepertinya mendukung hobi berkudanya. Kyoto memiliki banyak tanah lapang yang dapat digunakan untuk berkuda. Mungkin saja Akashi juga memiliki _ranch_ sendiri.

Akashi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di Rakuzan bersama dengan anggota tim basketnya, yakni tiga orang pemuda yang juga mendapat julukan _the uncrowned generals_. Dalam kegiatan basket, jelas Akashi harus berurusan dengan mereka. Tetapi di luar itu, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tak jarang mereka makan siang bersama di kafetaria.

Suatu ketika, tiga orang _uncrowned generals_ yang juga murid kelas dua itu menghampiri Akashi di kelasnya. Saat itu kelas sudah sepi karena jam pelajaran sekolah sudah usai. Akashi masih berada di kelas untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang terkait dengan OSIS ketika Hayama, Mibuchi dan Nebuya menghampirinya.

"Ternyata Sei-chan belum pulang, apa yang kau lakukan Sei-chan?" tanya Reo sembari melihat tumpukan kertas di tangan Akashi dan beberapa tumpukan kertas yang sudah tersusun rapi di meja.

"Aku sedang membereskan urusan OSIS. Ada perlu apa kalian datang kemari?"

Akashi masih saja bersikap _cool_ pada orang-orang yang sudah sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Tidak hanya sewaktu ia di Teikou, ternyata di Rakuzan juga sama saja. Meskipun begitu, ketiga orang ini tetap tidak lelah terus mengikuti Akashi. Mau bagaimana lagi? Akashi adalah kapten mereka. Pemimpin mereka. Dan yang juga memperjuangkan nasib mereka dan juga para murid lainnya di OSIS. Tapi satu di antara tiga orang ini tetap mengikuti Akashi dengan sukarela. Tentunya kalian bisa menebak siapa dia.

.

" _**I don't know how to defeat."**_

.

"Wow, Akashi! Kau sungguh-sungguh luar biasa! Bagaimana mungkin kau menyelesaikan tugas OSIS sebanyak ini sendirian?" Kali ini giliran Hayama yang terkagum-kagum saat melihat Akashi dengan cekatan membaca dan menganalisa setiap data di tangannya.

"Ini memang sudah seharusnya." Pandangan Akashi masih tetap tertuju pada lembaran kertas di tangannya sambil merespon pertanyaan Hayama barusan. Hayama manggut-manggut. Sementara Mibuchi memandangi Sei-chan nya dengan pandangan kagum yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Akashi, kau benar-benar luar biasa, sepertinya aku baru kali ini melihat anak kelas satu yang multitalenta sepertimu. Aku jadi penasaran, apakah kau pernah sekali saja mengalami kegagalan?" Hayama masih terus menanyai Akashi tanpa mempedulikan wajah sibuk yang berada di depannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengalami kegagalan, Kotarou." Akashi masih saja merespon sambil membolak-balikkan kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Bohong! Aku tidak percaya, apa kau tak pernah sekalipun mengalami kekalahan?"

Akashi menghentikan pekerjaannya dan kali ini manik heterokromatiknya memandang Hayama lekat-lekat.

"Aku tak pernah mengalami kegagalan karena aku tak pernah kalah, Kotarou."

Hayama terdiam seketika. Manik heterokromatik di hadapannya siap menelannya dalam sekejap. Akan tetapi, dasar Hayama, dia masih sempat mengesampingkan perasaan takutnya dan terlintas ide dalam benakmya.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita buktikan, Akashi! Kami bertiga akan menantangmu. Kita lihat apakah kau masih bisa menang setelah ini!"

Akashi memang tengah bergelut dengan kesibukannya, bahkan Mibuchi pun sempat melarang Hayama dengan seruan 'jangan ganggu Sei-chan' tepat di depan batang hidung Hayama, Nebuya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, seolah menegaskan perkataannya barusan, Akashi menyanggupi tantangan Hayama.

"Baiklah. Silakan tantang aku apa saja." tukasnya sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

.

"_**Didn't I always tell you? A strategic move only works when you plan ahead without your opponent becoming aware of it."**_

**.**

Akashi telah menyanggupi tantangan Hayama. Perkataan Akashi adalah absolut. Itu berarti, Akashi siap meladeni apapun bentuk tantangan yang akan diberikan teman-temannya. Hayama berpikir keras untuk memberikan tantangan yang berat bagi Akashi. Mibuchi yang awalnya menolak keras akhirnya jadi ikut-ikutan. Sementara Nebuya hanya duduk diam mendengarkan sambil mengunyah _snack_ yang dibawanya.

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebuah ide terlintas di benak Hayama.

"Akashi, kalau kau sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuanmu, bagaimana kalau masing-masing dari kami memberikanmu tantangan yang berbeda-beda? Kau bilang tak pernah kalah sebelumnya 'kan? Bagaimana, apa kau keberatan?" tantang Hayama. Nebuya yang semula hanya sibuk dengan _snack_ nya jadi ikut antusias.

"Oh, boleh juga idemu Hayama! Sudah lama aku ingin menantang Akashi dalam satu hal!" seru Nebuya tiba-tiba. Hayama tersenyum penuh kemenangan padahal permainan yang mereka buat sendiri belum saja dimulai. Akashi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Siapa saja juga boleh. Silakan tantang aku apa saja."

_Here the games start!_

"Hayama, bagaimana kalau aku yang mulai duluan? Sudah lama aku penasaran apakah Akashi bisa menandingiku dalam hal ini." Hayama mulai mengulurkan tangannya. Memposisikan tangannya di atas meja seolah siap bermain panco. Hayama dan Mibuchi terperanjat. Ini serius, Nebuya hendak menantang Akashi bermain panco! Akashi masih tetap pada ekspresi _cool_ nya. Tidak terkejut melihat tantangan yang diberikan Nebuya.

Siapapun tahu, Nebuya Eikichi sang center Rakuzan adalah seseorang dengan tubuh paling menjulang di tim. Tidak hanya yang paling tinggi, tapi juga paling besar tentunya. Siapapun akan enggan beradu dengannya. Sama saja dengan bunuh diri, kecuali kau telah siap untuk dibanting Nebuya. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Akashi. Akashi telah menyanggupi tantangan Hayama. Mau tidak mau, Akashi harus meladeni Nebuya bermain panco. Bayangkan saja, Akashi dengan tubuh yang lebih mungil ketimbang Nebuya harus menjadi lawan Nebuya bermain panco. Rasanya mustahil memikirkan Akashi akan menang melawan Nebuya.

Akashi beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai memposisikan tangannya di hadapan Nebuya. Hayama bersiap memberikan aba-aba sementara Mibuchi hanya bisa memandangi dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran. Tanpa mereka sadari, Mibuchi memanjatkan do'a dalam hati. Ia tidak peduli sekalipun Nebuya yang memenangkan adu panco itu, asalkan ia tidak mematahkan tangan mulus Sei-chan nya.

Hayama memberikan aba-aba dan segera setelah itu...

"Kyaaaaaaa...! (?)"

Terdengar teriakan Mibuchi memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Tidak, ini bukan perkara tangan Sei-chan dipatahkan Nebuya, melainkan Akashi yang berhasil menggulingkan tangan Nebuya. Hayama tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Mibuchi terlebih lagi. Nebuya yang menjadi korban cuma bisa melongo. Akashi cuma tersenyum penuh makna.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya Hayama, aku tak pernah kalah."

Saat itu juga Mibuchi memanjatkan rasa syukur yang sedalam-dalamnya karena Sei-chan nya berhasil selamat dari terkaman beruang. Hayama cuma bisa cengo.

"A...Akashi, bagaimana bisa? Trik apa yang kau gunakan?"

Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Akashi Seijuurou dianugerahi penglihatan yang tidak biasa. Dengan mudah ia bisa memperkirakan pergerakan Nebuya menggunakan _emperor eye_ nya.

Triknya sebenarnya mudah. Ia cukup membalikkan tangan Nebuya sepersekian detik lebih cepat sebelum Nebuya mulai beraksi. _Emperor eye_ membuat Akashi bisa melihat dengan jelas kapan Nebuya akan mengerahkan tenaganya dan saat itulah yang diincar Akashi. Entah apakah ini cerdik atau licik.

"Tak ada trik. Aku menang karena memang sudah seharusnya."

Hayama menelan mentah-mentah jawaban itu. Rasa terkejut membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk sekedar menganalisa bahwa trik yang digunakan Akashi sebenarnya cukup mudah dan sederhana. Akashi memang tidak unggul soal fisik, tapi ini bukan hanya perkara fisik. Terkadang kejeniusan seseorang dapat menutupi kekurangan dalam hal fisik atau bahkan dapat membuat seseorang menjadi licik.

.

"_**I am absolute"**_

.

"Baiklah! Kau telah memenangkan tantangan yang pertama, Akashi! Tapi jangan pikir selanjutnya akan mudah! Karena aku yang akan menantangmu kali ini!"

Nebuya dan Mibuchi penasaran akan tantangan yang hendak diajukan Hayama. Sementara Akashi dengan tenang menanti ucapan Hayama selanjutnya.

"Tantangan kali ini adalah _Niramekko_!"

Nebuya tertawa terbahak-bahak seketika setelah mendengar tantangan yang diajukan Hayama. Hayama sendiri terlihat penuh percaya diri saat mengucapkannya. Sementara itu, Mibuchi yang tak kuasa membayangkan aksi Akashi selanjutnya langsung pergi keluar dari ruangan itu. Apakah _Niramekko_ itu? _Niramekko_ adalah sebuah permainan di mana kau harus membuat lawanmu tertawa dengan wajah konyolmu. Rasanya mustahil Akashi mau meladeni tantangan kali ini. Bayangkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang selalu tampil tanpa cela harus rela berwajah konyol untuk meladeni tantangan konyol Hayama.

"Aturannya mudah, Akashi. Kau harus menunjukkan wajah konyolmu dan buatlah kami tertawa. Kau akan menang kalau kau berhasil membuat kami tertawa terbahak-bahak!" Hayama tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Akashi takkan mungkin sanggup meladeni tantangan macam ini. Hayama yakin seratus persen bahwa Akashi akan menyerah bahkan sebelum ia melakukan tantangan ini. Nebuya memandangi Akashi lekat-lekat. Menantikan wajah konyol seperti apa yang akan ditunjukkan kaptennya itu.

Sementara itu, Mibuchi meringkuk di luar kelas. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Hayama yang dengan tega memberikan tantangan semacam itu pada Sei-chan nya. Tapi di atas itu semua ia lebih menyesali dirinya sendiri yang tak sanggup melihat Sei-chan nya berwajah konyol. Jika Akashi mau melakukannya maka ia akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang melewatkan kesempatan sekali seumur hidup untuk melihat wajah konyol Akashi Seijuurou. Tetapi membayangkan Sei-chan nya berwajah konyol...wajah itu pasti akan diingatnya seumur hidup dan mungkin saja ia tak bisa bermain basket lagi lantaran wajah konyol itu. Saat itu juga hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping.

"Bagaimana Akashi? Kau sanggup melakukannya?"

Akashi masih diam. Tapi tidak ada perubahan ekspresi yang tampak pada wajahnya. Oke, mungkin saja Akashi hanya memasang topeng padahal sejatinya dia panik, batin Hayama. Atau jangan-jangan Akashi serius akan melakukannya? Saat itu juga Hayama merogoh sakunya. Bersiap mengeluarkan ponsel untuk mengabadikan momen langka yang takkan terjadi dua kali seumur hidupnya.

"Tunggu Hayama. Mibuchi hilang. Bagaimana ini? Apakah dia dianggap kalah sebelum bertanding?"

"Cih! Dasar Reo-_nee_. Di saat seperti ini malah kabur. Oke Akashi, lawanmu berkurang satu. Tapi kami berdua juga sudah cukup. Buatlah aku dan Nebuya tertawa terbahak-bahak!"

Akashi masih tetap diam. Sementara itu Hayama dan Nebuya mulai penasaran akan aksi Akashi selanjutnya. Tapi yang paling galau saat itu bukan Akashi. Melainkan Mibuchi yang sedang meringkuk di luar kelas. Waktu terasa berjalan lambat bagi Mibuchi. Ia ingin semuanya segera berakhir.

"Gyahahahahaha...!"

Tidak sampai sedetik setelah Mibuchi memanjatkan permohonan, terdengar suara tertawa yang cukup keras dari arah dalam kelas. Itu adalah suara Hayama dan Nebuya. Mereka tertawa. Ini berarti Sei-chan nya benar-benar melakukannya! Dalam hati Mibuchi bersyukur karena penantiannya telah berakhir. Namun, sebagian hatinya yang lain menjerit karena ia melewatkan kesempatan sekali seumur hidup untuk melihat sisi lain Sei-chan nya. Dan ia sangat membenci Hayama dan Nebuya yang memperoleh kesempatan itu.

Seperti apa wajah konyol Akashi Seijuurou? Wajah itu tentunya takkan pernah terlihat lagi, seumur hidup Akashi sekalipun. Dan Hayama sekali lagi melewatkan kesempatan langka tersebut. Akashi menyerang secara tiba-tiba sehingga Hayama tidak sempat membuka ponselnya untuk mengabadikannya. Mungkin Akashi mengetahui maksud gerakan Hayama saat ia merogoh sakunya –sudah pasti dengan bantuan _emperor eye_ nya. Akashi sudah tentu takkan membiarkan momen memalukan dalam hidupnya diabadikan dalam media apapun. Penasaran akan wajah konyol Akashi? Mari kita buru Hayama dan Nebuya sang saksi hidup momen konyol Akashi!

Akashi adalah seorang yang absolut. Mutlak. Dan pada tantangan ini ia benar-benar membuat lawannya menyerah dengan mutlak, alias tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah melihat keabsolutan wajah konyolnya. Akashi benar-benar profesional. Ia mau melakukan apapun untuk membuktikan kemutlakan kata-katanya sendiri.

.

"_**Even if it's Generation of Miracles, no one can stand against me."**_

"_**You too, Tetsuya. You'd better prepared. If you're planning to fight me. I'm the one who first discovered your power. You'll come to understand what that means."**_

.

Nebuya dan Hayama menyambut kedatangan Mibuchi dengan air mata hasil tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Mibuchi menghampiri mereka dengan air mata penyesalan. Akashi memang mengerikan, bisa membuat Hayama dan Nebuya tertawa hingga menangis. Semoga saja Mibuchi tidak lantas menangis hingga tertawa.

"Baiklah Akashi! karena Mibuchi sudah kembali, saatnya aku memberikan tantangan yang terakhir. Aku baru kepikiran ingin menantangmu dalam suatu permainan."

Hayama merogoh isi tas nya. Ia mengeluarkan satu set kartu untuk bermain poker. Murid yang baik tidak seharusnya membawa kartu ke sekolah. Terlebih lagi jika ketahuan ketua OSIS. Dan Hayama tidak sadar bahwa Akashi yang saat ini duduk di depannya adalah ketua OSIS yang dimaksud. Akan tetapi sayangnya, Akashi sudah mengiyakan segala macam tantangan yang akan diberikan Hayama. Sehingga tak ada alasan baginya untuk menghukum Hayama karena membawa kartu ke sekolah. Baiklah, ia akan meloloskan Hayama kali ini. Tapi tidak untuk lain kali.

"Nah, aku akui kau memang hebat! Bisa menang melawan Nebuya dalam adu panco dan hmpftt...bisa membuat kami tertawa dengan wajah konyolmu!..." Bersamaan dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Hayama, Nebuya berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa sementara Mibuchi merasa ingin menggaruk tembok ketika mendengarnya.

"...Tapi yang kali ini tidak akan mudah! Kau akan bermain poker menghadapi kami bertiga!"

Nebuya langsung menyanggupi. Mibuchi mengiyakan walaupun wajahnya masih sembab. Hayama langsung mengocok kartu dan mulai membagi-bagikannya. Akashi dengan wajah yang tetap tenang mengambil kartu yang sudah disediakan di depannya. Hayama mengklaim ini sebagai tantangan paling berat, namun tidak bagi Akashi. Ini adalah tantangan yang paling ringan di antara semua tantangan yang teman-temannya berikan hari ini.

Kalau boleh jujur, sudah tentu tantangan terberat bagi Akashi adalah _Niramekko_ barusan. Demi apapun, Akashi tak mau melakukannya lagi.

Mereka kemudian mulai terlarut dalam permainan.

Baru beberapa menit permainan berjalan, Mibuchi mulai bersuara memecah kesunyian.

"Sungguh membosankan kalau kita hanya bermain seperti ini saja. Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol juga?"

"Topik apa yang perlu dibicarakan?" seru Nebuya sambil membuang dua kartu dari tangannya.

"Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Sei-chan."

Ucapan Mibuchi membuat pandangan mata tiga orang seketika tertuju ke arah Akashi.

"Apa yang ingin kalian ketahui dariku?"

Nebuya mengambil dua kartu ketika Akashi merespon pertanyaan Mibuchi.

"Bagaimana keseharian Sei-chan sewaktu SMP?"

"Itu adalah masa-masa yang cukup menyenangkan bagiku. Aku memperoleh kawan-kawan yang luar biasa."

Hayama mulai tertarik untuk ikut ke dalam pembicaraan.

"Seperti apa _Generation of Miracles_ itu Akashi?"

"Mereka adalah orang-orang yang menarik. Tentu saja mereka memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa, namun masing-masing memiliki kepribadian yang tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan orang biasa." Akashi menyusun kartu yang ada di tangannya tanpa keraguan. Sepintas Akashi tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya.

"Masing-masing dari mereka sangat individualis. Sebagai kapten apakah kau tak kesulitan saat memimpin mereka?" tanya Mibuchi sambil mengganti kartunya.

"Itu tidak menjadi masalah. Pada awalnya memang sempat terjadi masalah. Namun ada seseorang yang mampu menyeimbangkan mereka."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Hayama sambil mengambil kartu.

"Kalian akan segera bertemu dengannya." ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

"Baiklah. Dia akan tampil di _Interhigh_ 'kan?" seru Nebuya seraya mengambil kartu

Akashi menggeleng. "Tidak. Tampaknya akan butuh waktu bagi kalian untuk bisa bertemu dengannya. _Interhigh_ belum memungkinkan untuknya."

"Tapi jika sekolah itu menampung anggota _Generation of Miracles_, bukannya partisipasinya dalam _Interhigh_ akan terjamin?"

"Dia bukan bagian dari _Generation of Miracles. _Dia berbeda. Oleh karena itu keberadaannya memiliki makna tersendiri." ujar Akashi sambil mengambil tiga kartu.

.

"_**Since I always win, I'm always right."**_

.

"Aku sudah selesai." seru Akashi sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai membereskan kertas-kertas tugasnya.

"Heh? Apa kau bilang? Permainan baru berjalan sepuluh menit dan kau bilang sudah selesai?"

Akashi menunjukkan kartu-kartu yang ada di tangannya. _Full house_. Bahkan dalam ronde pertama permainan mereka. Ketiga _uncrowned generals_ hanya bisa cengo. Deretan kartu Akashi seolah telah menjadi bukti bisu kehebatan Akashi. Akashi telah memenangkan seluruh tantangan yang mereka berikan hari ini. Mau tak mau mereka harus mengakui keabsolutan Akashi.

_Akashi tak pernah gagal karena ia tak pernah kalah. Ia selalu benar karena ia selalu menang._

Akashi kemudian meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih terpana dengan deretan kartu Akashi di atas meja. Perlahan Akashi melangkah keluar. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada masa lalunya di Teikou. Segera setelah ini, Akashi akan segera kembali bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Tentunya dalam pertandingan.

_**The Legendary Brave Leader, Akashi - End**_

P.S : Percakapan Akashi dan _the uncrowned generals_ saat bermain kartu merupakan terjemahan dari spoiler asli. Jika pemuda yang dimaksud Akashi adalah Tetsuya, maka ini jadi menarik. Dalam dialog, Akashi tidak mengakui bahwa Tetsuya merupakan bagian dari _Generation of Miracles_. Namun, ia tidak memungkiri bahwa keberadaan Tetsuya juga memiliki arti tersendiri. Hanya saja dalam spoiler tidak dijelaskan secara eksplisit 'makna' yang dimaksud. Di sini Akashi jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa Kuroko tidak mungkin mengikuti _Interhigh_, padahal Seirin mengikuti ajang tersebut walaupun tidak sampai menapaki final. Benarkah yang dimaksud Akashi adalah Tetsuya? Tapi wajar saja Akashi beranggapan demikian karena Seirin memang tim yang baru berumur dua tahun. Keikutsertaannya dalam turnamen nasional jelas masih tanda tanya.

Adakah yang bisa menebak siapa yang dimaksud Akashi di sini?

Sempat terpikir bahwa pemuda yang dimaksud adalah Ogiwara Shigehiro, pertama karena ia memang bukan bagian dari _Generation of Miracles_, kedua Ogiwara sejauh yang ada pada canon memiliki karakter yang "baik". Ia ceroboh, kadang konyol, murah senyum, ramah dan baik hati. Bukankah karakter yang seperti itu sanggup melunakkan hati orang-orang yang keras seperti _Generation of Miracles_ misalnya? Apalagi hingga 225Q, Akashi telah bertemu secara langsung dengan Ogiwara. Hal ini menegaskan bahwa Akashi memang mengenal sosok Ogiwara sejak SMP. Ogiwara sendiri tidak terlihat dalam _interhigh_.

Jika pemuda yang dimaksud Ogiwara? Jalan cerita akan jadi berkembang lebih rumit dari yang diduga, juga lebih seru tentunya. Jika yang dimaksud memang Ogiwara lantas apa 'makna' keberadaannya bagi Akashi?

Dalam chapter ini, keberadaan Ogiwara belum tampak. Seolah mematahkan anggapan bahwa Ogiwara memang bergabung dengan Rakuzan. Semuanya dikembalikan ke Fujimaki sensei, namun saya termasuk salah satu dari sekian banyak yang meyakini bahwa keberadaan Ogiwara tidak hanya di Teikou-arc saja. Dengan karakter yang telah dibangun, ia berpeluang besar untuk muncul lagi. Kalaupun tidak di Rakuzan, ia akan muncul sebagai lawan Kuroko entah dalam turnamen apapun.

Namun, ada satu lagi pendapat yang menarik. Setiap anggota _Generation of Miracles _"dipasangkan" dengan orang dalam tim yang tidak setangguh mereka sehingga menyeimbangkan keberadaan mereka dalam tim. Sebut saja Kise dan Kasamatsu. Midorima dan Takao. Murasakibara dan Himuro. Untuk Kagami, merupakan _special case_. Ia bukan _Generation of Miracles _namun memiliki kemampuan yang setara dengan _Generation of Miracles_. Dalam tim Kagami "dipasangkan" dengan Kuroko yang notabene tidak setangguh Kagami. Keberadaan Kuroko "menyeimbangkan" kemampuan Kagami dalam tim. Untuk Aomine, ini merupakan _special case _juga. Namun ingat, di Touo ada Momoi yang dapat mengontrol emosi Aomine. Lantas bagaimana dengan Akashi? Apakah Akashi benar-benar tidak membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menyeimbangkan keberadaannya? Akashi memang kuat dan mungkin tidak perlu seseorang yang bisa mengimbanginya. Tapi menurut saya karakter Ogiwara cocok untuk menyeimbangkan karakter Akashi yang keras. Mereka bisa jadi "pasangan" yang menarik. Juga dapat mempertajam cerita karena konflik OgiKuro merupakan salah satu poin yang menarik dalam serial ini.

Atau kembali lagi ke awal, jika pemuda yang dimaksud adalah benar Kuroko, maka jika analisa ini disimpulkan hingga akhir dan ditarik kesimpulan, yang bisa "menyeimbangkan" karakter Akashi adalah Kuroko.

Akhirnya menjadi Aka Kuro Ogi : )

Atau kalian punya pendapat lain? Bisa di share : D

P.P.S : _Final Quarter_ chapter 3 a.k.a _(Moon)Light and Shadow_ direncanakan dipublish minggu ini disusul dengan _Fallen_ chapter 2. Semoga berjalan sesuai dengan rencana dan happy reading^^

P.P.P.S : Sebenarnya sebelum mengetik cerita ini, saya sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk mengetik _Final Quarter_, namun ketika melihat spoiler tersebut di Tumblr, saya tidak bisa menahan diri dan segera mengetik cerita ini. Dan jadilah _sudden fic_ saya yang ketiga setelah _My Beloved Seijuurou_ dan _Fallen_ : 3


End file.
